


勇気を出せ!  (Be Brave!)

by besanii



Series: 学園小説 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Culture, M/M, Test of Courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t–" he says, just as Grantaire opens his mouth again. He grimaces. "Don’t do that again, please."</p>
<p>Grantaire’s face is half-hidden in shadows, but the concern in his voice is unmistakeable.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry," he says. "You’re scared, I’m – I’m sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Enjolras and Grantaire are forced to do a Test of Courage and neither of them want to admit they're scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	勇気を出せ!  (Be Brave!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soc_puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soc_puppet/gifts).



> This is for [Sarah](http://socpuppet.tumblr.com/), for her birthday! Hope you had a great day!
> 
> A Test of Courage is something commonly done in Japanese schools at camps as sort of a bonding exercise, where they are divided up and sent through a cave and/or woods (or whatever else is available) in the dark and have to walk a specific route. Sometimes there might be things to "scare" them, other times the place itself is scary enough. But it's also pretty safe.
> 
> This was inspired by Episode 17 of Card Captor Sakura, where Sakura and the gang are doing their own Test of Courage.

**勇気を出せ!  [ Be Brave! ]**

“This is stupid,” Enjolras grumbled.

He eyes the entrance to the cave warily, hating the way darkness shrouded the path ahead. The teachers are ushering them into two lines and handing out candles, and in the ensuing chaos he’s jostled and knocked off-balance. He stumbles sideways into something warm and solid arms come up to steady him.

“Whoa, hey there,” a voice says in his ear. “You okay?”

Enjolras looks up and sees Grantaire’s lopsided grin scant inches away. He flushes darkly and pulls away, muttering a curt thanks under his breath. Grantaire’s hands fall from his elbow and he pretends not to let the sudden chill bother him. Grantaire himself appears unperturbed as he slips his hands back into the pocket of his jeans.

“You got a partner yet?” he asks. Enjolras quirks an eyebrow in confusion. Grantaire gestures vaguely at the cave, where the first pair have lit their shared candle and are now making their way inside. “For the thing.”

“Ah, no,” Enjolras says. “I was going to see if Combef–”

“Too late,” Grantaire says. He nods at the front of the line. Enjolras watches with a sinking feeling in his stomach as Combeferre and Courfeyrac enter the cave together, holding hands.

“Damn it.”

The line keeps moving forward and they’re about third in line before Grantaire looks over at him again in concern.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks. “You look a little pale.”

“Am I?” Enjolras snaps. He closes his mouth again immediately and bites his lip. “Sorry.”

“Hey, s’okay, I get it.” Grantaire shrugs. “We can be partners, if you like.”

The next pair step up to the entrance of the cave and light their candle. The sun has now completely set, and if Enjolras looks up at the sky, he can see the first stars beginning to shine. Instead, he glances ahead at the cave with more than a little dread on his face. His hands tremble at his sides, but he clenches them into fists and shoves them into the pockets of his jacket.

Their turn comes up much too fast for Enjolras’ liking and soon he’s standing rigidly just outside the mouth of the cave as Grantaire lights their candle. He allows himself to be led inside by the elbow until they’re swallowed up by the darkness.

"Wow, it’s really dark in here," Grantaire says. "Hey! It  _echoes_!”

_Echo – echo – echo …_

Enjolras cringes as the echoes reverberate around the dark cave. He inches closer to Grantaire, keeping his gaze fixed on the flickering candle and forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other.

"Don’t–" he says, just as Grantaire opens his mouth again. He grimaces. "Don’t do that again, please." _  
_

Grantaire’s face is half-hidden in shadows, but the concern in his voice is unmistakeable.

"I’m sorry," he says. "You’re scared, I’m – I’m sorry."

"It’s okay," Enjolras manages through gritted teeth. "Just – could you not? Please? I just want this to be over as soon as possible."

The next few minutes are spent in complete silence. Except for the constant  _drip, drip, drip_  that sounds in the dark; and the heavy thud of their footsteps bouncing off the walls like a drumbeat. Everything suddenly seems so much  _louder_  now that Grantaire isn’t talking – Enjolras almost misses it.

An ear-splitting shriek pierces through the chilling silence and every hair on Enjolras’ body stands on end. He starts so badly he loses his balance for a second, arms flailing about until his hand latches onto the nearest available solid object –

"Enjolras! You okay?"

Grantaire’s hand is larger, rougher than his, and slightly sweaty. The heat from his palm sends goosebumps all the way up Enjolras’ arm. He drops it like a brand.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Nah, s’okay," Grantaire tells him loudly. He scratches the back of his neck ruefully. "We should keep going."

"…Okay."

They’ve barely taken two steps when Grantaire starts talking.

"Who  _was_  that?” he says. Enjolras twitches at the resounding echoes. “I mean, it came from in front of us, so it’s definitely one of the others–”

"Can you  _please_  stop talking?” Enjolras demands, whirling around to face him. Grantaire looks stunned, and a little hurt, but Enjolras barges on. “Would it kill you to just  _be quiet_?”

Storming off is not an option, so Enjolras wraps his arms around his torso tighter and glares. Grantaire mutters an apology, looking at the ground. The candle in his left hand is flickering oddly, casting wobbly shadows on the walls of the cave, and that’s when Enjolras notices the way Grantaire’s hands are trembling.

He chews on his bottom lip guiltily.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." He holds out his hand, waving his fingers to get Grantaire's attention. "Come on."

When Grantaire makes no move in response, Enjolras sighs and reaches for Grantaire's hand. His fingers brush his wrist lightly, hesitantly, before he slides their palms together. He smiles when Grantaire's hand turns into the touch, curling around his firmly.

"Let's go," he says.  Grantaire smiles.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
